


Sirius and Remus Dream About Each Other

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius has a dream about kissing Remus, and he’s left wondering if maybe he wants to kiss his best friend in real life, too. When Remus has the same kind of dream, he's left wondering if maybe he isn't as straight as he thinks. Sirius and Remus realize they have more in common than they previously thought.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

Sirius didn’t know where he was.

Inside a house, of course, but a strange house at that, completely unfamiliar and yet still warmer than his own home. It was a little dusty, with a vase of yellow flowers sitting in the window, stretching up towards the sun, and the walls were adorned with dozens of photographs, the faces of a father, mother, and son smiling back at him.

The father was tall, progressively losing more and more hair as the pictures aged, the mother never losing her sincere glow even as the wrinkles creeped over her skin, the son a strange mixture of the two; all lanky and rosy cheeked, honeyed eyes and timid smile, drowning underneath a myriad of scars and a mop of golden curls.

Remus. Sirius was staring at pictures of Remus. His family. Which could only mean that he was in Remus’ house. Just as he was about to push further into the kitchen, where a gentle swath of chamomile tea lead his nose, the front door opened and the bright sunlight spilled inside.

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Remus cheered, poking his head into the house. “Are you coming, or what?”

“Coming!” Sirius quipped, racing towards the door without knowing what he had agreed to. Remus impatiently sighed, grabbing Sirius’ hand and pulling him into the day.

Sirius nearly fell face-first into the dirt when his skin touched Remus’, a jolt of electricity that suddenly paralyzed his feet and short-circuited his brain. Sure, Sirius had held Remus’ hand while nursing his wounds after every full moon, but this was different; this was holding hands just because Remus wanted to, because they could, because it was the only way to stay as close as possible to each other.

“You’re gonna love it,” Remus promised, a cheeky smile stuck on his face as they made their way down a worn dirt path, ducking under low tree branches and stumbling over mangles tree roots. “I’ve been wanting to take you forever.”

The path opened up to a large clearing, where a lake, shaded by ancient tree tops and mossy vines, sparkled in the filtered light. Sirius had just a few moments to gawk at the crystal water before Remus tugged him to the shore, stripping away his clothes layer by layer while Sirius’ jaw fell to the ground.

“What?” Remus asked, clocking his bewildered expression. He winked. “Don’t act like you haven’t seen it before, loser.”

“Just enjoying the show,” Sirius found himself saying, inexplicably tugging his own shirt off and letting his trousers pool around his ankles. He just barely caught the curve of Remus’ bare ass before it disappeared beneath the surface of the water, and Sirius was only so eager to jump in after him.

They splashed around in the water, wading deeper until their feet left the comfort of the soft dirt. Remus’ arms fell around Sirius, holding his jaw and sliding their bodies together, instantly stealing the breath from Sirius’ lungs.

“I love it,” Sirius sighed, not just talking about the water. “It’s incredible.”

Remus nodded resolutely, leaning their foreheads together. “I told you. It’s my favorite place. And I wanted to share it with my favorite person.”

Sirius knew the kiss was coming, and instead of slipping to the bottom of the lake and swimming to his grave, he met Remus halfway, lips tasting of earthy water and the salty brine of summer sweat. He held Remus close, fingers knotting in his hair and ankles hooking around the backs of his knees, infatuated with the idea of kissing his best friend and only wanting more, more, more.

“Sirius!” Someone called, their voice echoing across the lake, far away from where they waded. “Wake up!”

Sirius blinked, and the lake disappeared, a misty, quiet morning slowly coming into focus. There were a few things he recognized now; the curtains draping overhead, the soft blankets under his body, the boy leaning over his chest, peering down at him with gentle eyes.

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late,” Remus said, gesturing towards the door. “Potions starts in twenty minutes.”

Sirius was in Hogwarts. In his dorm. In his bed. Not at Remus’ house. Not at the lake. Not in Remus’ arms. From the other side of the room, James scoffed, making some witty remark about disrupting Sirius’ carefully planned shower and hair gel routine, but Remus shrugged him off.

“What…?”

“You look like you saw a ghost or something,” Remus murmured, leaning back. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” Sirius nodded, speaking too quickly for it to be true. Remus was standing right there. Hands shoved in his pockets and lips twisted to one side. Not holding his hand. Not kissing him. “I’m…fine.”

There were just a few fleeting moments were Sirius could still believe that it wasn’t a dream – that he really was at Remus’ house, touching him and holding him – but that didn’t bring much relief, either. Remus was his friend, not some romantic exploit…right? There’s no way that they’d ever kiss, that Sirius would even want to kiss Remus…right? It was just a dream and it didn’t mean anything; it definitely didn’t mean that Sirius liked Remus more than a friend…right?

Sirius wasn’t so sure.

Maybe it didn’t have to be a dream.

Maybe pulling Remus’ hands out of his pocket and erasing the pucker on his mouth with Sirius’ lips wasn’t such a bizarre thought. 

There was a kind of beauty in the mornings when Sirius was close to Remus; the sunlight glittered golden across the room, like it was trying to compete with his natural glow. The sun and the stars didn’t follow James around like they did Remus, and maybe that had something to do with the way Sirius’ heartbeat echoed in his ears anytime they were together.

Maybe Sirius could make this dream a reality.

He jumped out of bed, digging through the pile of clothes on the floor, in no real rush to spend another detention cleaning cauldrons for being late to class. “Has anyone seen my robe?”

“Um…” Remus trailed off, his hands clasped over his crimson face, eyes decidedly on the ground. “Sirius?”

“What?”

“Clothes,” he squeaked, and Sirius’ skin immediately blanched as he scrambled into the bathroom, clawing at blankets and shirts and dirty underwear to hide his naked body. James roared with laughter, the sound penetrating the bathroom door and reverberating off the walls. 

Sirius mashed his fist against his hands, his entire body flaming. Real smooth. “I’ll just…meet you guys there.”

James snorted and Remus tried to make his lungs work again as they left the bedroom. Sirius appeared moments later, finding clean-enough clothes and struggling to fix his hair in the mirror. How would Remus like it? Parted down the middle? Or maybe to the side? No, definitely tucked in a bun. With his wand speared through the middle. Remus once said it made him look smart. Perfect.

He arrived to potions with just seconds to spare, sliding into the empty seat behind Remus and trying not to let the butterflies poking around in his stomach bubble up into his mouth. The professor greeted the class, explained the potion they’d be brewing, and distributed ingredients. 

“This looks hard,” Sirius said, glancing around the room. No one looked particularly confident. Except, of course, for Remus. 

“I read about it last night. We got it. Do you want to measure or slice?”

“I can do whatever you want,” Sirius said, his voice altogether too low and sultry for the middle of the classroom. He bit his lip and hoped Remus didn’t notice.

“Here, measure exactly to the line,” Remus said obliviously, passing Sirius a beaker of gurgling purple liquid. As Sirius accepted the questionable ingredient, their fingers brushed, sending a series of explosions ricocheting throughout his body.

The glass bottle shattered on the ground, and the entire class stared at Sirius as he desperately wished he knew how to erase himself from existence. The professor sighed, taking five points way from Gryffindor. Sirius buried his face in his robes, tugging on his hair. He had to get it together.

“Sorry,” he mumbled without looking up.

“Do you feel sick or anything? You don’t look so good,” Remus frowned, resting a tender hand on Sirius’ back that made the sulking boy flinch like he was hit with a bullet. “What’s going on?”

Sirius shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just…tired is all.”

He still couldn’t even glance at Remus. Sirius didn’t trust himself to drink in the sight of Remus without kissing every inch of his face. 

Maybe kissing Remus was a dream, but sitting there without being able to touch him like he wanted was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a dream about kissing Sirius, and after an awkward conversation, realizes that maybe Sirius wants to kiss him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

“There has to be something wrong with him. Did you see him at dinner? He didn’t even take a second cookie at dinner.” 

“Remus, relax,” James shrugged, tugging off his muddy Quidditch jersey. Rain tapped lightly on the window, water running down the glass and staining the castle walls. “He’s probably just stressed about exams or something.”

Remus huffed impatiently, wearing a path in the floor from where he had been pacing for the better part of the last ten minutes. “Sirius doesn’t stress about exams. Sirius stresses about sneaking butterbeer from Hogsmeade and getting water on his leather jacket. Something has to be wrong.”

“Or,” James suggested, tucking himself into bed, “nothing is wrong and you’re just overreacting.” He wiggled his eyebrows before closing the door, leaving Remus alone in the bedroom running over a list of things that could be wrong with his best friend.

Sirius said he was tired. Maybe his nightmares were back? But if they were, wouldn’t Sirius have slipped into Remus’ bed just like he had done for months during their first few years at Hogwarts? Why wouldn’t he let Remus hold him, comfort him, if they came back? Had something changed between them?

The thought made Remus’ stomach twist.

The bedroom door opened then and Sirius walked in, tossing his shoes in the general direction of his trunk before slipping into bed. Remus did the same, shutting the lights off with a switch of his wand. But even the darkness couldn’t stop Remus’ mind from racing, and it was only a matter of time before his desperate curiosity got the best of him.

“Sirius?”

There was a quiet moment where the only sound that filled the room was James’ loud snores. Then, blankets shuffled and Sirius’ voice broke through the dark. “Yeah?”

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Remus said quietly, careful not to wake James. “If something is wrong, you can tell me.”

Another lapse of silence. Sirius swallowed thickly, his fingers tracing slow circles on his pillow, only wishing that he was drawing shapes on Remus’ back. “What if it’s really bad?”

“It can’t be any worse than finding out you’re living with a werewolf.” It was a poor attempt at a joke, and it couldn’t even crack a smile on Sirius’ face. 

“I’ll…tell you in the morning,” Sirius promised uncertainly, already regretting the words as they slipped from his tongue. No amount of sunlight could make this conversation any easier; maybe it would be better to tell Remus now, so that the darkness could conceal his reaction. Sirius tried to open his mouth again, but the words grated against his sandpaper throat and he fell silent.

Remus sighed, not quite sure how to get through a whole night of worrying over Sirius, but hummed in agreement. “Okay. Just know that I’m here if you need me.”

“I know.”

“For anything.”

“I know.”

“Well, good night. I love you, Pads.”

Sirius’ body grew rigid as the words settled around him the room, pinning him to the bed and squeezing his lungs until he could hardly breathe. They had said the words before, muffled by gauze and bandages as Sirius and James carried Remus towards the castle from the Shack, but never from the comfort of their bedroom. Sirius knew what Remus meant; _I love you as a friend, Pads_. The distinction nearly drove a spike through his chest.

“Love you too, Moony,” he choked at last, straining to keep his heart from bursting.

Sirius laid in bed, worrying that closing his eyes would mean another night of cruel dreams in a universe that would never exist. When he did finally find sleep, it was black and empty, cold, almost, a premonition of the morning to follow.

Remus stared at Sirius in the dark, squinting so he could just make out the boy’s shape under his blankets, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. He had bought Sirius a dreamcatcher for his birthday during their second year that still hung from the rafters of his bed. Maybe he needed a new one to quell the nightmares.

Eventually, even Remus fell to sleep, but he was plagued with flashes of bright lights and echoing laughter until his dreams took him to a familiar place.

At first, Remus thought it was the Quidditch field, the grass tickling his feet and the breeze caressing his cheeks, but upon closer inspection, he was sitting in the middle of a field, delicate flowers swaying against his ankles, crickets softly humming around them. A picnic laid at his feet, a basket overflowing with berries and crackers and a bottle of wine

And there was a hand holding his.

A hand that did not belong to Lily or Marlene or even Dorcas.

A hand that belonged to Sirius.

“I told you skipping class would be fun,” he smiled, lifting his chin in the air so the gentle gust of wind could filter through his hair. “Way better than exams.”

“We won’t get in trouble?” Remus asked, glancing over his shoulder where the castle loomed far in the distance.

Sirius laughed, a full, hearty noise that shook his body as his head fell onto Remus’ shoulder. “I won’t let them expel you, love. Don’t worry.”

Remus wasn’t sure what he should blush at first, Sirius calling him love or Sirius pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, his lips lingering as they trailed down to his mouth. Tasting of ashy cigarettes and strawberries from the picnic basket, Sirius let Remus take more of his weight, pulling away his hand to stroke his golden curls.

“I’m not worried,” Remus whispered between kisses, falling back into the grass and taking Sirius with him.

“You’re beautiful from up here,” Sirius marveled, settling himself over Remus’ hips and admiring the curve of his jawline.

Remus grinned, twirling his fingers in the black hair that cascaded over Sirius’ shoulders. “You’re beautiful from down here.”

Sirius peppered his face with a dozen kisses, sighing contently as Remus hands traveled under his t-shirt, fingers splayed over his back. “What if we never go back?”

“We wouldn’t last five seconds in the wild.”

“I think we’d do alright,” Sirius disagreed. “I’ll hunt for food, you make the fire, easy.”

“We’d freeze to death.”

Sirius rolled off Remus and fell beside him in the grass, burying his face in the crook of Remus’ neck. “Nah. I’d hold you, just like this, and we’d never be cold. Human furnace. We could make friends with all the animals, too. You can speak animal, right?”

Remus batted Sirius’ stomach. “I’m not Pocahontas.”

“Who?”

“Never mind.” Remus let his lungs fill with the sweet scent of the summer wind, closing his eyes. “We’ll have to go back eventually. But let’s stay a while.”

Sirius nodded. “I’ve finally got you all to myself. I’m not going anywhere.”

Remus smiled, letting his head rest against Sirius’. “I love you.”

Before Sirius could respond, Remus was ripped from the field, and the next moment he blinked, he saw the gentle tendrils of morning light filtering through the windows of his bedroom, safe in Hogwarts.

When he licked his lips, Remus swore he could still taste strawberries, and when he took a deep breath, he didn’t smell the perpetual stench of James’ smelly socks, but the wispy scent of lavender. His hands tingled and his fingers shook, aching to be touched and caressed again. The bed was cold, because he had no one to share it with.

Sirius wasn’t kissing him. But god, did Remus wish he was.

He looked over towards his bed now, at the boy just starting to blink awake, eyes slowly opening to the new day.

“Good morning,” Remus whispered. Sirius met his gaze tentatively, hardly able to move under the weight of the morning and what it would bring.

“Hi,” he replied, his voice still tired and thick with sleep.

Remus shifted uneasily in bed, pulling himself upright and rubbing his eyes. The world didn’t look any different. Sirius was still there, basking in the soft light, his lips just as plumb and kissable as they had been in Remus’ dream, his skin still begging to be touched. What was happening?

One dream and suddenly Remus was waking up to a world upside down. Sirius was his friend. Sirius was a boy who happened to be his friend. Sirius could be his boyfriend. No, that was wrong. Sirius was only a friend. That’s all he’d ever be.

It was a simple truth, but not one that brought Remus any sense of relief.

“Do you–?” Sirius started, at the same time Remus said, “Can we-?”

They both closed their mouths, cheeks already burning.

“You first,” Sirius said quickly.

Remus gulped. Talking with Sirius hadn’t seemed so scary yesterday. But now, Remus couldn’t look at him without thinking about kissing him, about pushing his hair behind his ears, about rolling around in a field of grass and falling asleep, holding each other. “We could go to the astronomy tower later. To talk. If you want. Or somewhere else. I…We don’t have to. If you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Sirius said suddenly, a surge of confidence pulsing through his veins. “Maybe…for lunch?”

There wasn’t much to do except nod in agreement and try to figure out how they were going to possibly make it through the next four hours. Sirius didn’t touch his food at breakfast, and all Remus could manage to keep down was a cup of slightly burnt tea. Throughout class, Remus could hardly focus on the notes on the chalkboard, what with Sirius sitting next to him, constantly fidgeting with his quill.

As it turns out, life is quite impossible while waiting to learn what’s wrong with your best friend who you suddenly want to kiss.

When lunchtime finally came, Sirius and Remus both grabbed a sandwich from the table and climbed to the top of the astronomy tower, not even remotely interested in eating. Sirius heart was in his throat, and Remus was sure he’d just spew it all back up. They sat near the balcony, their legs dangling over the edge, quietly – and impatiently – waiting for the other to start.

“We’re really bad at talking,” Remus whispered after a long moment, earning a stifled laugh from Sirius.

“Yeah. Um. I…” Sirius trailed off, trying to remember a single word from the script he had painstakingly wrote during transfiguration. This must be what stage fright felt like. Remus just blinked, waiting for him to continue. “Nothing’s wrong, really, I just…I’m kind of confused right now.”

Maybe James was right. Maybe this was all about exams and Remus was overreacting.

“Okay,” Remus nodded. “About what? I can help with that.”

Sirius shook his head suddenly. “Not about school stuff. About…life stuff.”

“Oh. Well…maybe I can still help?”

“You’re part of the problem,” Sirius said bluntly, guilt shining in his eyes as he met Remus’ hurt expression. “Because I had this…weird dream yesterday and now I think that…that I might not be entirely…straight.”

“Straight,” Remus echoed slowly, his brain short-circuiting at the word. Sirius. Not straight. Boys. Computing error, please try again.

Sirius took his lip harshly between his teeth, crossing his arms on his chest. “And I don’t want to make it awkward or anything but…it’s already awkward and I don’t know what to do about it. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Remus blurted before he could help himself. His voice echoed in the empty tower, but he couldn’t stand to look at the melancholy frown carving itself on Sirius’ face for another second. “I just…I get it. I think.”

Sirius sighed miserably. “You don’t–”

“I do,” Remus insisted fiercely, begging Sirius to understand. “I get what it’s like to think you might not be…you know. Straight.”

There was a moment where the words silently floated around Sirius’ head before he could fully process the reality of the situation. Remus understood. Remus understood what it’s like to maybe not be straight. Remus understood what it was like to have a maybe-crush on his best friend. On him.

“When did you–”

“I had a dream, too, actually,” Remus admitted sheepishly. He was quick to add, “nothing crazy or…dirty or anything. Just, you were there. And I was there. And it was…nice.”

Sirius let out a heavy breath, his entire body deflating with a shaky laugh. “I don’t know what to do now.”

Remus shrugged. “Me neither.” He eyed Sirius’ lips, but his heart could hardly stand the thought of touching his hand, let alone kissing him. At least now he could look at Sirius all he wanted, take in the crinkles by his eyes and his crooked smile without feeling like he was doing something illegal. “Maybe, we go out on a date or something. Like a proper thing. Over the holiday break?”

“I don’t know if I can wait that long,” Sirius smiled nervously, twirling the ends of his hair with his fingers. “Maybe we could steal some butterbeer from the kitchen tonight? And bring it up here?”

“I’d love that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus finally get some alone time together and try to figure out how this whole dating thing works...and maybe find themselves thinking about a cheeky kiss, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

Under the cover of the night sky and draped in the Invisibility Cloak, two figures quietly crept through the dark, infiltrating first the kitchens, and then the Great Hall, before scurrying up the winding stairs leading to the astronomy tower. They climbed higher and higher until the wind ruffled the cloak and the fabric slipped off their heads, stifled giggles echoing in the empty room. One of the boys stepped on the hem of the cloak, sending them careening into the floor.

“You okay?” Remus whispered, trying not to laugh.

Sirius cradled the bottles of butterbeer in one hand and took Remus’ with the other, pulling himself up. “Never been better.”

And he meant it. Because what could be better than holding his best friend’s hand, the very best friend who made his heart lurch into his chest, the same best friend who might like him, too.

They pushed further into the tower, hands firmly clasped together, and sat down beside a tall window, where the moonlight poured onto their bodies and illuminated just how nervous and enraptured Sirius was from just looking at Remus. Distributing their stolen goods, Sirius popped the caps off the butterbeer and Remus unwrapped the cookies, still a little warm from the night’s feast. The Invisibility Cloak was cast aside; neither wanted to be invisible any longer.

“Cheers?” Remus suggested, holding up his bottle.

“What should we cheer to?”

“To us. And our…first date?”

Sirius nodded decisively, lips curling around his teeth in a sheepish smile. “Cheers to us and our first date.” The bottles clinked together and the butterbeer was warm and bubbly as it slipped down Sirius’ throat. He had sipped drinks with Remus countless times before, but that was with James between them, people around them, hearts lying to them.

“It’s kind of weird,” Sirius admitted, glancing at the door. “I keep waiting for James to walk in or something.”

Remus grinned. “Don’t worry about him. I might have slipped a little charm on him before we left. He won’t be waking up for a while.”

“Remus Lupin!” Sirius exclaimed, shoving his shoulder playfully. “I can’t believe you.”

“I didn’t want him to interrupt!” Remus insisted sheepishly, biting his lip. “I kind of just wanted to be alone with you. It doesn’t happen very often.”

Sirius hummed in agreement, trying to fight the sly smile creeping on his face. “Well…I’m glad. I like being alone with you.”

There was a quiet moment of silence where neither knew exactly what to say. Were they just supposed to drink until the butterbeer worked its magic and spoke for them? Or eat their cookies and then laugh about the crumbs getting everywhere? What do you say on a date with your best friend?

“Can I confess something?”

Sirius froze mid-sip, swallowing hard before pushing the bottle away. “That sounds scary.”

“It’s not,” Remus promised, then thinking better of it and adding, “at least not for you.”

Leaned back on his hands and sucking in a deep breath, Sirius nodded. “That doesn’t sound any more encouraging, but go for it.”

Remus steeled himself, rolling the words over his tongue before finally blurting, “I’ve never been on a date before.”

Sirius just blinked, waiting for Remus to get to the scary part. When he remained silent, just quietly bracing for a reaction, Sirius shrugged. “Neither have I.”

“Really?”

“Do I look like someone who’s been on a lot of dates?”

“Well…yeah.” Remus laughed nervously at Sirius’ arched eyebrows, his fingers picking at the loose threads on the rug beneath them. “You’re kind of beautiful, Sirius. And from my understanding, beautiful people go on lots of dates.”

Sirius laughed, hiding his face in his hands so that Remus couldn’t see how furiously his cheeks were blushing. His entire body felt warm, tingling, even, and for a second, he thought that maybe it was the butterbeer. But looking at Remus, hearing his light laugh and watching the starlight reflect in his eyes, Sirius knew that he was drunk off the sweet smell of love rolling off scarred skin and golden curls.

“I appreciate the ego boost,” Sirius finally said, fiddling with his hair. “But…no. Nothing’s ever really felt right, I guess. Except now.”

Remus nodded, understanding only too well. “Except now.”

Licking his lips, Sirius gave a meek shrug, his eyes flickering from the floor to Remus’ face, not having the courage to speak louder than a whisper. “Everything feels right when I’m with you.”

Reaching tentative towards him, Remus laced their fingers together, thumb tracing small circles on the back of Sirius’ hand. He pulled Sirius closer, resting their shoulders against one another, close enough to feel the erratic beat of his heart through his jumper.

“What was your dream about?” Sirius asked, letting his head rest against Remus’.

“Just you. Nothing all that interesting.”

Sirius nudged him. “If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna assume the worst. Like it was some wet-”

“We were in the field,” Remus answered quickly, already dying at the thought of Sirius finishing that sentence. “Skipping class. Having a picnic.”

“Only you, Moony, would have a dream about skipping class.”

“Oh, yeah, well, what about you? What did you dream about?” Remus challenged, relishing in the way Sirius’ face blanched and he shifted uncomfortably. “What’s fair is fair, Pads.”

Sirius pouted. “We were at your house, and you took us swimming to this big lake and we were–” He stopped himself just in time, fighting the urge to jump out the astronomy tower window. Remus held his hand tightly, not about to let that happen.

“We were…?”

“Kissing,” Sirius mumbled, the words almost catching in his throat.

Remus swallowed thickly, lips rubbing together at the thought of it. The truth was, Remus hadn’t ever kissed anyone, either. He hadn’t even come close, and he didn’t think that smooching the family dog’s head on New Year’s Eve counted for much. Beside him, Sirius didn’t look too confident, either, in no hurry to admit that his stunning lack of dates was only surpassed by his lack of lip locking. 

“Right,” Remus said, trying to break the uneasy silence settling around them. “I mean…that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it?”

Sirius’ head whipped to look at Remus, so quickly that he nearly gave himself whiplash. Remus wasn’t kidding. “If we…kissed?”

“Yeah.”

No, of course it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. It was the only thing Sirius could think about for the last twenty-four hours; if Remus’ lips were as soft as he dreamed, if he really tasted like tea and chocolate, if his hands were really that gentle as they explored his body. He couldn’t answer Remus; there wasn’t any time before they started leaning towards each other, eyelashes fluttering, hearts slamming against their ribcages.

It wasn’t like Sirius dreamed of, nor was it perfect like in Remus’ field. It was a little awkward and mistimed, their lips fitting together and then falling apart, not quite sure how hard to press or which way to move their mouths. One thing they did know, was how to hold each other. Sirius let his fingers wind their way into Remus’ curls, encouraged by a pair of large hands splayed over his back.

Finally, Sirius couldn’t help but laugh, giggling into Remus’ mouth before resting their foreheads together. “We got to get better at this.”

Remus smiled warmly, pressing a delicate kiss to Sirius’ nose. “I guess we’ll just have to keep practicing.” He went to kiss Sirius again, but was stopped by a careful finger.

“You look really cute in that sweater,” Sirius said, “I just wanted to tell you. It’s my favorite.”

“Can I tell you something?”

Sirius nodded.

“You’re my favorite.”


End file.
